


Numfar's New Job

by me_llamo_nic



Category: Angel: the Series, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble. Numfar earns some supplemental income.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numfar's New Job

Numfar stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of him.

The family was in need of extra earnings ever since Krevlornswath had come and damaged the Pylean economy. (Numfar had been made to do the Dance of Shame for days.) A young lawyer representing the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart had approached him one afternoon with this opportunity. Numfar regarded the task as ridiculous, but the lawyer insisted he was perfect for the job.

He leaned in toward the microphone and began his first voiceover.

“You have reached ritual sacrifice. For goats, press one, or say ‘goats’.”


End file.
